Minor Fictional Characters in Videssos Short Stories
This article lists the various minor fictional characters who appear in the various short stories of the Videssos Series. These characters play, at best, a peripheral role in the series. While they were usually given a name, some weren't. Most were simply mentioned or had a very brief, unimportant speaking role that did not impact the plot, and never appeared again. ="The Decoy Duck"= Grankel Grankel was a one-time wizard of the Halogai tribe led by Skatval the Brisk near the Lygra Fjord. After his death, his son, Grimke became the tribe's wizard. Hoel and Vasa Hoel and Vasa were Halogai, assigned by Skatval the Brisk to bury the bodies of the murdered Phos missionaries Tzoumas, Nephon, Antilas and Kveldulf. Raud Raud was the father of Skatval the Brisk and was the chief of their tribe in Halogaland prior to his son. Sverre Sverre was a Haloga crofter by the Lygra Fjord. His son, Kalmar was a follower of Kveldulf and Phos. Ulvhild Ulvhild was the wife of Chief Skatval the Brisk, and the mother of Skjaldvor. Zoïlos Zoïlos was a merchant from Skopentzana. One day, he purchased a Haloga slave named Kveldulf. Zoïlos often prayed to Phos in the morning at Skopentzana's chief temple. Eventually he began to take Kveldulf with him. When Zoïlos realized Kveldulf had begun to believe in Phos, he freed Kveldulf. ="A Difficult Undertaking"= Bonosos Bonosos was a Videssian mage and priest of Phos attached to the army of General Kypros Zigabenos, and present at the siege of Sotevag. Bonosos detected Haloga mage Kolskegg Cheese-Curd's attempt to use necromancy to falsify Ulror Raska's son's death. Zigabenos was skeptical that the Halogai were using necromancy, which insulted Bonosos.E.g., 3xT, pgs. 260-261, HC. Later, Bonosos confirmed, incorrectly, that Ulror was indeed dead.Ibid., p. 264. ="The Seventh Chapter"= Branes Branes was a tavern keeper in Develtos. He blanched when Kassianos suggested that Patriarch Tarasios might take an interest in the behavior of monks who frequented the establishment. Kassianos then told him that if the matter was rooted out then and there, the Patriarch would never have to know.Counting Up, Counting Down, pg. 347-350. Evagrios Evagrios was a guard at the city walls of Develtos, who ribbed his teammate Phostis about spending too much time at Branes' tavern.Ibid., pg. 346-347. Laskara Laskara was a barmaid at Branes' tavern in Develtos. She often turned tricks for the local monks, and was irritated when the visiting Kassianos refused her offer.Ibid., pg. 348-350. Phostis Phostis was a guard at the city walls of Develtos. He escorted Kassianos from the city wall to Branes' tavern. Phostis had a cousin who had left Develtos for Videssos the city and never returned.Ibid., pg. 346-347. Pleuses Brother Pleuses was the porter of the monastery of the holy Tralitzes near Develtos. He admitted the visiting nomophylax Kassianos to the presence of Abbot Menas.Ibid., pg. 353. Tzitas Tzitas was a guard at the city walls of Develtos, who allowed Kassianos to enter the city. Phostis and Evagrios were his subordinates.Ibid., p. 346-347. =References= * * * *Videssos Short Stories